Movie timeline
This article discusses specifically material related to the Movie universe. Primarily the movie and the Handbook, and the novels. The novels are technically more connected to the Novel timeline and the Game timeline (as they pull directly backstories in the game manuals), although the novel does reference a few minor details from the Handbook (there are several discrepancies in character names and dates). Star*Soldier also tied more into a mix of the novels, handbook, and movie. Movie timeline ;10 million years ago :Time of the Proto-Kilrathi. They develop the tactic of hunting packs and ambush the weakest, most vulnerable prey in a coordinated attack.Confederaton Handbook ;3-4 million years ago :Early humans achieve sentience and began to make weapons. ---- ;1400:The Kilrathi develop battle suits. ;1620:Pilgrims, English Seperatists founded colony of Plymouth. ;1941:Tolwyn's ancestor graduates at the Annapolis Naval Academy and receives the gold class ring (which would be passed down sixteen generations).WCM Novel ;1998.271 ;late 20th century:Humans begin secret studies of the effects of non-Terran conception, gestation and birth on animals. ;late 2000s: Grand Unified Theory is perfected. ;early 21st century:Both hot and cold fusion are used in power plants for the cities of Terra. Eventually fusion technology becomes efficient enough to produce fusion-propelled prototype space vehicles. ;2032: UN Solar Trust commissions the Sagan, built by McDonnell-Douglas engineering. ;2041:The Sagan is launched from the L3 station. ;2054:Women flying combat missions.novel ---- ;22nd century:Solar expansion. ;2107:Sagan flies shuttle route between Luna, Mars, and Titan. ;2116:The Sagan is decomissioned. ;2167:The United Nations establish Olympia Station, the first permanent planetary Terran settlement. ;2173:Tests concerning non-Terran reproduction are performed on Phobos Station. :;.118:Dr. Monzoli compiles Report 217 with the results of the tests. ;2175:Drs. Gray and Bauer of Olympia Station run experiments on Rhesus Monkeys. :;.053-152:Olympia Station maintenance Report mentions that two psychotic Monkeys escaped the labs and hid in the crawlspaces until starved. :;.077:Space Exploration and Colonization Council of Houston publishes a Press Release mentioning that high-G forces are harmless to a healthy human fetus. :;.336:Gray and Bauer compile their Report. ;2189:Mutations:Occurances and Causes is published. ;late 22nd century: First "FTL" prototypes. ---- ;23rd century:Terrans suffer ecocatastrophe. ;2201:Aerospatiale Afrique Research Laboratory is founded. ;2214:Dr. Shari Akwende discovers the antigraviton drift. ;2215:By this year the UN has established presence on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (permanent colonies), Uranus and Neptune (research facilities); Pluto has been explored. ;2219:The first of the Great Pandemics appears. Luna Station is lost soon after. ;2244:K.J. Ludwick notices a correlation while researching mutations. ;2247:Eros Station Medical Procedures Manual, is published. ;2250:19 functioning stations in Sol system. ;2257:Birth of Ivar Chu McDaniel :2280:Mimas Human Resources Precedent & Protocol Manual: Job Descriptions is published. ;2288:Birth of Andre Morvan ;2294:On Neptune, McDaniel begins to experience visions. ---- ;2300:Sol System's colonies are at their height in number citizens. ;2304:Discovery of the Morvan Drive. :Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2309:McDanielites control the Outer Planets Policy Council. ;2310:Neptune station logs. ;2311:Using sloships, the McDanielists begin colonizing planets during the Final Exodus.Pilgrim Truth ;2325:Pilgram Alliance is founded on Beacon. ;2328:Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2336:Death of Dr. Andre Morvan ;2344:Neptune station logs. ;2350:Pilgrims establish regular trade routes between Titan and the Centauri colonies. ;2360:Pilgrim Alliance had a fleet larger than any commercial firm, and nearly half that of the Terran Federal. ---- ;25 century:By the beginning of this century, all McDanielists have left the Sol System. ;2400: Sol system colonies were less than a quarter of what they were a century before. ;2423:The quarantine on Earth is lifted. ;2450: By this time, the Pilgrim Alliance establishes its adinistrative center on Beacon with McDaniel's World as the HQ of the spiritual authority. ;2462: Treaty of Luna. ;2498 :;.134:William Wilson is born. ---- ;~2500:Estimated time when the was introduced in Kilrathi inter-clan civil wars. ;2500 (~2504):Pigrims discover propulsion system that would become to known as Akwende or jump drive (but kept secret from Terra). ;2527:Rapier prototype is developed. ;2536:First order of 700 rapiers is made. ;2545:Kilrathi begin development on Dor-Lak Laser rifle. ;c. 2560:Terrans conclude more than 200 years worth of research on Pilgrim's abilities. ;2567 :Joa Autumnsoul is born.Pilgrim Truth ;2573:Johan McDaniel is born. ;2588: :Kilrathi perfect the Do-Chak Laser Rifle. :;.315:The Haile Selassie makes the first successful jump-transit from Sol to Polaris. :;.323:Haile Selassie returns to Sol. :By this year, the Pilgrim Alliance have colonized 12 systems. ;2592:Rose Sicillian publishes Born in Heaven: The Life of a Station Child. :Geoffrey Tolwyn is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg :2594:Sahara Solz is born.Pilgrim Truth ;2597:Arnold Blair is born on Earth. ---- 27th century ;2604:Vasura is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.133:Jason Sansky is born. ;2605:James Taggart is born on Mimas Colony to genetic parents James and Bethlyn Taggart. :;.265:Richard Bellegarde is born. ;2608:Richard Bellegarde is born.Pilgrim Stars ;2609:Devi Soulsong is born.Pilgrim Truth :Heidi Winnagard is born. ;2610s:Geoffrey Tolwyn enters the Academy. ;2613:Mimist terrorist attack on Mimas Colony. The Taggarts are killed :;.078:CS Iason is commissioned as long range exploratory vessel. ;2614:The first Errant by Promixa Spaceworks are produced. :Taggart is legally adopted by his guardian Mikal Taggart, and Anhel Taggart. ;~2614:Last recorded time when a Pilgrim jumps a pulsar. novel ;2615:A militant faction seizes control of the Pilgrim Alliance. ;2616: :;.198:Paul Gerald is born. ;2619: Strike Carrier is commissioned. ;2620:Blair is awarded the Golden Moebius for software design. ;2621:Optional weapon-hardpoints are added to the Merchantman Errants. :William Santyana is born. ;2622: :;.07:Bill Wilson is commissioned to the Academy. :Jay Sansky enrolls in the Academy around this time as well.novel ;2623:Guillermo Sanchez publishes Caste Societies. :James Taggart enrolls in the University of Cairo. ;2624:Most of the records on Mimas Colony are deleted by a Mimist attack. :Bellegarde learns of his murderous ancestor. :Dennet is born.Pilgrim's truth ;2625:Sinatra is born.Pilgrim Stars :;.03:Lawrence Sansky is commissioned. ;2626:Wilson and Sansky graduate from the academy.Novel ;2627:An event remembered by Sanksy of his friendship with Wilson following the graduation days.novel :James Taggart was involved with Danielle Kura. :Taggart earns his level-one degree in Physical Science. He is admitted into the Space Force OCS. ;2628:Lumberjack is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg ;2629:James Taggart is assigned to the Patrol Carrier Horus. :Fey is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.02: Richard Bellegarde is commissioned OCS. :;.334:Pilgrim Alliance surrenders after some battle.Hanbook, pg 16 ;2630: :;(July 17novel): Birth of Christopher BlairnovelHandbook :;.244:A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time.Star*Soldier ;2631: :;.244:Pilgrim War officially begins between the Pilgrim Alliance and the Terran Confederation.Handbook, pg 21 ;2632: :;.017: Pilgrims destroy Celeste, along with its mining colony. :;James Taggart visits his still living father Shamus Taggart and Mother on Ares 098 Orbital Station near Venus (memory is later influenced by Kilrathi interrogators in 2654). :;.018:Confed formally declares war against the Alliance.Pilgrim Truth ;~2632:It is believed that the current Kilrathi Emperor ascends the imperial throne around this year. ;2633: Commodore Tolwyn picks Arnold Blair to join the Grand Fleet design team; he is appointed senior cyberneticist. :The Iason is recommissioned as fleet support transport. :Roberto Umberto is born. :;.06:Paul Gerald is commissioned OCS. :;.235:The Confed launches its Grand Fleet against the Pilgrim Alliance leading to a series of extended sieges and the Peron Massacre. ;2634:Devi Soulsong dies.Pilgrim Truth Chris Blair age four is smuggled off Peron and sent to his aunt Jennifer Blair. :Harrison Falk is born.novel :OBerson is born.Pilgrim Truth :Nylatta Fabor is born.Pilgrim Truth :Pilgrims begin work on new hopper technology based on Confederation technology.Pilgrim Stars :Wilson is put into service with the Confederation.Novel :Tolwyn first met Zeyhe.Pilgrim Truth :;.288:The Confed Grand Fleet against the Pilgrims is reinforced. :;.301:Arnold Blair dies on Peron. :;.302:Solar Newswire Service announces Blair's death. :;.359:Confed joint fleets jump to Beacon. Pilgrims offer their surrender. ;2635:Pilgrim War ends. :Battle of the Port of Titan begins.Handbook, pg16 :Thomas Sherryl is born.WCmovie novel, pg :Christopher Blair learned how to ignore Merlin's rantings.novel :Obutu begins his confederation service.Pilgrim Truth, :;.049:Peace accords at Cygnus which dissolve the Pilgrim Alliance. :James Taggart is returned to flight duty as Lieutenant Commander. ;2636:Davies is born.WCmovie novel, pg :William Santyana works as a longshoreman offloading cargo cruisers in Tamayo.Pilgrim Stars, pg> ;2637:The Iason is refitted as an exploratory/research vessel. :James Taggart is promoted to Commander and assigned to the Iason. ;2638:Pegasus Base is commissioned by the Confederation Senate Security Committee to act as primary strategy installation in the Vega Sector. :Christopher Blair aunt Jennifer had gone to metroplex, and his uncle Samuel had shaved off his beard. He was taken to see his mother's grave on his birthdaypilgrim truth :;.009:Iason departed Hellespont on nine month research mission. :;.065:Iason put into Tartarus for minor repairs. :;.221:Iason hopped into V343 system. :;.229: (4:50) First contact with the Kilrathi: Iason encounters 3 armed Kilrathi merchantmen. (5:12) The ships alter course to intercept Iason. (5:27) The ships enter visual range. (6:10) Jedora Andropolos notifies Confederation Navy HQ. (7:15) Both Ferrets are scrambled. (7:43) F. Izmuti's Ferret is destroyed. (8:00) Andropolos sends another notification that he hails the ships. (8:57) A video signal is transmitted by the Kilrathi to Iason. (9:42) The Kilrathi ships open fire. (9:47) Signal from the Iason stops. (10:00) Iason is destroyed. (10:30) Sector HQ certifies the Iason as lost/missing. Only James Taggart was thought to have died. :;.234: (19:00) The Kilrathi ships tow the gutted hull of the Iason into the Hyperion system as a challenge or warning to the Confederation. (23:07) They abandon the ship and leave. :;.235: (2:00) Merchantmen leave the system, leaving remains behind. :;.236: Ships investigate the hull remains. (5:12) The ship is identified as the Iason. (15:00) The arrives to the scene. :;.237: (7:00) Scanning is stopped, Admiral Miru orders the hull destroyed. :;.244: Remains of the hulk fall into Hyperion and were destroyed. :;.348:A CSF patrol captures a Kilrathi corvette near Masa. . :By end of '38, Confed analysts had determined that the Kilrathi sphere of influence was at least equal to, and possibly greater than that of humanity. ;2639: :William Santyana tested his way into the Space Naval Academy on Hilthros.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.006:The Kilrathi attack Hellespont and Tartarus. :;.007:The Confederation Senate passes a formal declaration of war. :;.152:Staff reports, Inspector General's Office, Confederation Navy, compiles an inquiry on the loss of Iason. :;.334:The Pilgrim Alliance surrenders unconditionally; all Alliance worlds were absorbed into the Terran Confederation. ;2640:James Taggart is finally removed from the cell he had spent two years in by the Kilrathi. He made his escape, sent out of control through space. :Janey Long is born.Pilgrim Stars :William Santyana learns of his parents deaths in a freak shuttle crash. :;.08:Lawrence Sansky is promoted to Captain. :;.160: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. ;;.200 Kiralthi major assault ends. :;.220: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2641:William Santyana enters into service with the Confederation for his first five year tour.Pilgri Stars, pg ame=theory/> :James Taggart reappears at Tartarus Port after having thought died on the Iason. He reported back for duty and was debriefed. :;.009:The Confederation declares war against Kilrah. :;.042:Sandy Gerald is born. :Progress University, Sem II; Lang Tanaka compiles a research about the Pilgrims' Space Syndrome mutation. :;.252:Commander Yonson contacts Tolwyn sending him Tanaka's theory. :;.350:Confederation Navy publishes an Inquiry into the capture and subsequent escape of Commander Taggart. ;2642:Confederation military command authorizes the current design of the Bengal-class carrier line.Novel :Dennet grows into a very large and tall eighteen year old Pilgrim.Pilgrim Truth ;2644:The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. :T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh fell after heavy fighting, but invasion effort was stalled. :The Tiger Claw launched on her shakedown cruise with minimal space crew and inexperienced command, and ran into a Kilgrathi invasion force.Novel :Pilgrims continue to develop new hopper drive technology.Pilgrim Stars :Ravi is born.Pilgrim Truth :Fey begins undergoing the corrections. ;2645: :;.01:Paul Gerald is promoted as a Commander. :The original Concordia is named a flagship of the Confederation. :The CF-117b Rapier was phased in, and A model phased out. ;2646:Work on Pegasus Naval base is completed. :William Santyana starts his second five year tour of duty for the Confederation. :Command upheavals; Geoffrey Tolwyn becomes an Admiral. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :;.080:Battle of Repleetah begins. :;.242:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is first issued. :;.290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2647: Pegasus Naval Base is established, and all personnel move in. :William Santyana made an unexplained jump into the Douglas Quandrant.Pilgrim Stars ;2648:All in-service CF-131 Broadswords were upgraded to mount two antimatter torpedoes. :The NAVCOM is invented. :Todd Marshall enrolled in the acacemy. His parents stopped talking to him.novel :;.037: Pegasus Naval Base is dedicated as Vega fleet headquarters. :;.247: Pegasus is attacked by Kilrathi. ;2649:Santyana met Pris. :The last time Tiger Claw's XO Paul Gerald smiled.Novel, pg :Last time Taggart saw Amity Aristee.Pilgrim Stars :Confed allied assault on G'wriss. After three days Confed forces are almost completely wiped out. :Tiger's Claw performed a delaying action at the time taking serious damage. It goes into spacedock undergoing repairs and retrofitting Novel :It becomes known as Custer's Carnival. :The Super-Dreadnought is observed for the first time during battle. :Security Act of 2649 is passed. .03: Bill Wilson is promoted as an Admiral. ;2650: :Amity Aristee begins plot to take over the Olympus.Pilgrim Stars, pg :Pigrims begin constructing the new hopper drive they had been developing over the last 10-20 years. Pilgrim Stars :Tiger's claw finally repaired, but was never quite the same.Novel ;2651:Sandra Gregarov begins to receive secret intelligence reports regarding the pilgrims.Pilgrim Stars :William Santyana leaves the Confederation service.Pilgrim Stars His daughter Lacey Santyana is born.novel :;.11: Arete Wilson dies. :Issue of Practical Science is published. :Advanced Theories of Space Navigation is published. :;.290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2652:The first reported sighting of a Thrakhra-class ConCom. :Sandra Gregarov is made Space Marshal of the Confederation, the highest position in the Confederacy.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.10:Richard Bellegarde is promoted as a Commodore. :;.097:Pegasus Base is again attacked by Kilrathi. ;2653:Student's Encyclopedia, 123rd Edition is published on Earth. :Confed Military Installation Index, 2653 edition is published. :;.084:Blair interviered by Jillian Ickes. :;.092:Blair interviewed further by Ickes. :;.099:Blair is interviewed further by Ickes. :;.103:Ickes writes psychological report about Blair to Tolwyn. :;July:Geoff Tolwyn gives Taggart his heirloom ring.WCM Novel, pg;8 months before the movie. :;.246 :;.264:Lt. Kendel Kendrick is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.270:LT. JG Amhar Bagheer is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.282:Roosevelt Sullivan is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.292: Camilla Saint James and Prem Krishu are killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.296:Hermione Alexander is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.299:Harlan Elliott and Scala Scotia are killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.306:Constantine Andropolous is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.307:Samhain Samuell is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.309:Clarence McCloud, Daoud People and Lilly Belle are killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.312:Farrell Malph and Xiou Wilson are killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.315:Gabriella Carpentinu is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.365:Edmund Warbarch, Helen Condon, Sinjean Brun and Serene Sandalabra are killed near Cairo III in action against the Kilrathi. ;2654: :;.001:Melanie Maxwell dies. :;.002: :;.020:Bi-Annual Pilot Evaluations by Paul Gerald. :;.012:Confederation intelligence issues a report on the Kilrathi Stealth Fighter :;February :;Q1:Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the CSF Flight School on Sirius. :Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the Terran Confederatoin Space Academy on Hilthros.WC Movie, novel, pg :;.042:Interview with Geoffrey Tolwyn] in Jubilee Magazine by Davis Davis. :Wim Campesi and BJ Wilamett are killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.045:Yanklip] is killed in action against the Kilrathi. :;.056:James Taggart sends a letter to Geoffrey Tolwyn. :;.070:The is in Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector. :William Jefferson and Kien Chen (aka Vince, Charles) are recorded to be killed while on a classified mission (location deleted by Confed Security) against the Kilrathi. :;.071:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is updated. :;.074 (March 15) :Jeannette Deveraux compiles a letter to Mrs. Chen. :Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. :Vince "Bossman" Chen (ship 35) is seen and believed to have been killed this time during a sortie near the Enyo system.WC1 Novel :;.075 (March 16) :Blair, Taggart and Marshall reach the Tiger Claw after jumping through the Scylla. :Semi-Annual Report to Confederation Headquarters covering the period of 2653.245-2654.075 is submitted. :;.076 (March 17) :Kilrathi fleet are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;.077 (March 18): An unmarked Olympus attacks Mylon III. :;.079:Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim Stars :;.080 :;.082 :;.083 :;.088 :;.095 :;.098 :;.112 :;.113 :;.114 :;.128 :;.130 :;.133 :;.137 :;.142 :;.148 :;.150 :;.151 :;.153 :;.155 :President Vasura of the Terran Confederation commits suicide over her corrupt dealings with Space Marshal Gregarov.Pilgrim Truth, pg :;.156 :;.157 :The captured Space Marshal Sandra Gregarov poisons herself shortly after following orders from Bellegarde to order Lyndestal back to bomb Promise, McDaniel's World. Richard sends in medics to try to save her. :;.158 :Ivar Chu McDaniel appears before the Confederation Senate and offers his plan to end the war. He gives them the choice to return any Pilgrims who choose to, to go with him to the Pilgrim's system a hundred billion millenia away from Earth. In return he would free all captured forces; people and vehicles and return them to the Confederation, to the Kilrathi Empire, and anywhere else they had been taken from. Both the Terrans and embattled Pilgrims agreed to the trade. :;.163 Later that year, the CF-144 Rapiers] are phased out and replaced with the F-44 Rapier IIStar*Soldier, pg :;.193: :The pilgrims who decided to return with McDaniel had finally prepared themselves after a month, and left the galaxy. ;2657 :Rollout of the new version or replacement to the Bengal-class Strike Carrier. :Projected date that Kilrathi Skipper Missiles will be common in the Arsenal. Movie Scene Order The movie is light on specific dates, and references, and follows a different order than the novels (which are more directly tied into the game/novel/manual universe). This section breaks down the order of movie events by scene, and given in-game military time. Movie Scenes Notes In the Handbook, the book gives several histories and conflicting dates for when the Pilgrim War/s began or ended. At least one reference says a war ended 2629, another spot says it began in 2631 and ended in 2635. Another section says a war began in 2635 and ended in 2639. The Pilgrim Alliance is said to have been devolved or implied to have been defeated in 2629, 2635, and 2639. The novels makes references to Pilgrim War ending twenty years before the events of the books or about 2634. The Handbook and the Novel gives out two different dates for when Bengal-class strike carrier/carrier was developed. The novel chose to reference the continuity of Wing Commander I for the Strike Carrier as mentioned in Claw Marks. The shakedown flight in 2644 is a date taken from the WC1 Claw Marks as well, as is the delaying action of 2649, and reference to Custer's Carnival. A ring had been in Tolwyn's family for sixteen generationsNovel.A generation is 25 years (according to the handbook). This would place it about 2254 (by that calculation), however the novel places it in 1941. Angel blocked out a memory when she was 4 or 5 years old.Pilgrim Truth At sixteen Mikhail left her for the marines.Pilgrim Stars She learned of his death six months later. She had owned Pierre for ten years before the dog died.novel Bellegarde appears to have been given two birthdates (between the handbook and the novels). Bellegarde cut off an affair he had been having for three years, he had been married to his wife Melissa for twenty-one years.Pilgrim Truth Wilson's birthdate in the Handbook seems suspect placing it in 2498, almost a 150 years before the movie. Even with special Pilgrim longevity or health advancements this seems unlikely. This may have been intended to be 2598. There are at least two different "death" dates given for the character of "Chen" in the Handbook and the Novel. Four days before the movie in the handbook, and around the same time Pegasus was destroyed in the novel. James' family are said have died in 2014 in the Handbook, but Pilgrim Truth may suggest they actually survived up to 2632. Note that first event occurs in a period which records were suspiciously destroyed, and the second occurs in a period when Taggart's whereabouts were relatively 'classified' and he was working independently within Intelligence. Both Pilgrim Stars, and the first few chapters of Pilgrim Truth overlaps the first half of the Vega Campaign in Wing Commander I. One notable bit of trivia is that the novel chapters and are spaced out enough to allow the first half of the Vega Campaign to fit into the space (just the right amount of days for set of missions). The last half of the Vega Campaign takes place about a month after the Third Book (only the first few chapters overlap with last part of the first half of WC1). This spacing obviously was not a coincidence and was intended as extreme attention to detail and connection to the game timelines. For example, Chapter 14 takes place during 2654.098. The Enyo series in WC1 begins on 2654.110 and ends on 2655.111. Chapter 15 takes place on 2655.112. Chapter Epilogue of Pilgrim Stars is set on 2654.130. McAuliffe/Gateway series in WC1 2654.131-.134. The Gimle/Chengdu series takes place on 2654.135. Chapter 7 of Pilgrim Truth is set on 2655.137 The Gimle missione one begins on 2654.135, and mission 2 on .136, Chapter 3 of Pilgrim Truth takes place on 2654.137. Gimle Mission 4 occurs on .138. Chapter 3 is on 2655.137. The Dakota/Port Hedland series takes place between 2654.139-.141 Chapter 4 takes place on 2654.142. Thus ends the overlap between the two books.